


5 Stars Encounter

by SaraWeasley101



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis Had A Lot To Prove, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jealous!Dennis, Jealousy, M/M, Mac Gets Everyone Flustered, Mac Is Just Enjoying All Of This Way Too Much, Neck Kissing, dennis is in charge, light d/s undertones if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: Mac thinks he had the best sex of his life. Of course, the gang needs convincing. Maybe Dennis more than the others.





	5 Stars Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to write a 5 Times Dennis Was Jealous +1 Time Mac was but really it just turned into like 3 different fics.

“Guys.. guys we need to talk.” Mac’s entrance was laced with excitement, which is why the gang tuned in this listen further. Mac cleared his throat before continuing. “So, I was at a bar last night and…” That’s when Dennis interrupted with a mocking tone.

“Why? I mean it's not like you own a bar where you can drink for free.”

“Dennis, don't interrupt my story.”

“Yeah, whatever."

“So anyway, the craziest thing happened at the bar. I had the 5 Stars Encounter.” Dee, Charlie, and Dennis all gasped loudly at the revelation, but Frank looked puzzled... He looked more confused than normal.

“What the heck is a 5 stars encounter? Is it a new drug? You should get me some.” Dee began to explain. 

“It's something we came up with when we were 21…” Dennis took over. 

‘’It was something that I created. Well, not created, but based on my own life experience, so you could say I invented it, yeah.’’ Mac grunted as a way to take back his story. 

‘’A 5 stars encounter is the best sex you’ll ever have. It’s the one you base all your ratings on. If this one’s a 5 stars, all the others will be 4 or below.’’ Frank nodded. 

‘’Ah, yes. The TO.’’ Charlie wrinkled his nose in confusion: ‘’Huh? Tea Hoe? What are you yapping about Frank?’’

‘’Well, back in my days, we called it the TO: The True Orgasm.’’ Dennis shook his head in disagreement. 

“No Frank, The 5 Stars Encounter is more than the completion. It’s a buildup of chemistry, foreplay, connection… Which is why I highly doubt Mac could ever come near a 5 Stars Encounter. He doesn’t have the stamina.’’ Mac was outraged. 

‘’What do you mean, don’t have the stamina? I can make a woman orgasm, Dennis! And especially you are perfectly aware!’’ He slammed his fist on the bar. Dee stopped their argument before it escalated.

‘’Alright, if you’re so sure you’ve had the 5 Stars Encounter, then share what happened with us and we’ll judge if it actually happened.’’ Everyone hummed in agreement and Frank babbled: ‘’And don’t spare any details.’’

‘’Don’t worry, Frank. This story will be very vivid. It will be like you were there.’’ Charlie and Dee shared a weird look, and Mac got off his bar stool, taking place in the middle of the bar as if he was about to give a political speech.

‘’Get ready for an in-depth look at my last sexual intercourse, gentlemen and … Dee.’’  
Dee grunted. 

‘’Well, that was uncalled for but ok.’’ Frank threw his arms in the air in exasperation. 

‘’Get on with it already!’’

‘’Alright, Frank, eager, I like it. So, I’m at the bar. The lights are dimmed, the ambiance is romantic, borderline sexy, you can barely make out people faces, so you went around looking at frames and sizes. The whole thing was almost anonymous. Dennis, you would have loved it. I sit at a table, facing the dancefloor. I spot the nicest looking shadow I’ve seen all night. I look at them move, and it seems as if the music was slowly turned down. Then, they turn around and look straight at me. The sparkling eyes were piercing through the crowd to meet mine. The hips moved according to the beat… it was hypnotizing. Then, out of nowhere, I noticed the hips were coming towards me. My heart was beating so hard in my chest, I swear it was the only thing I felt. It seemed like it took forever before the body sat next to me in the booth. I could smell their scent, it was like a wave that hits you right in the face, but you don’t care because the temperature of the ocean is so nice. At this point, I’m thinking, I have to say something, so I open my mouth to speak but they gently place a finger against my lips, get real up close and personal and shushes me. Now, I know it’s usually really fucking annoying, but it was so sexy, I felt their breath in my mouth. By now, I was already sporting a raging hard-on, so when a hand was placed on my knee I couldn’t do anything but to whimper, still against their finger, just saying. When they removed their fingers from my lips, the hand on my knee started to move up, barely brushing my thigh. I was shaking already, but then they grasped my dick through my pants. Yep, in the middle of the bar. Alright, we were in a dark corner and the action was under the table but it was so hot! Just when I thought I couldn’t be possibly more turned on, their face started to move toward me, so naturally, I believe we’re going to kiss, so I turn to face them, but they go directly to my neck! They start slowly at first, the mouth stays closed, lips brushing against my skin, up and down, planting little fluttering kisses here and there. Honestly, the whole thing was surreal. I was about to jizz in my pants. So we banged in the bathroom.’’

Mac took a deep breath. It felt like he was talking for a year. He tried to hide his obvious boner, but no one in the gang missed it. Mac had always been bad at hiding his arousal. He inhaled again, and opened his eyes he didn’t even realize he closed a good while ago. The view was impressive. Frank was long gone, and you could hear wet sounds coming from the back office. Charlie was sprawled across the bar, barely holding on. Dee was wetting her lips over and over again, and her hands were shaky when she put her beer down and grabbed her bag.

‘’Well, this was fun and all, but I have to go home now. Bye.’’ The sentence prompted Charlie to sit up straight and say: ‘’You're going home? You know what, I’ll come with.’’ Dee was already at the door. 

‘’Good, hurry.’’

Mac gives a confused look at the now closed door and returned his attention to the only remaining member of the gang. ‘’So, Dennis, what do you think?’’ Dennis had to clear his throat twice, uncross his legs and then cross them again before formulating a seemingly coherent answer. 

‘’What?’’ Mac was growing impatient. 

‘’Did I have The 5 Stars Encounter? Was there enough buildup, chemistry and whatever?’’ Dennis wet his lips (not looking at Mac’s, of course) and replied, ‘’Let’s go.’’ Mac started whining but Dennis shot him a look that shut him up, so he followed him to their apartment.

When they got home Dennis slammed Mac against the door and whispered in his ear. ‘’Was she truly the best you ever had, Mac? I bet you she’s nothing compared to what I can be. Let me prove it to you.’’ Mac whined at the promise. Dennis licked down his throat and Mac moaned before trying to shimmy out of Dennis’ tight grip but he held him still, pinning his arms to his sides against the door. Dennis slowly shoved his hips against Mac’s creating friction as he kissed and nudged the crook of his neck. Mac tried again to get Dennis’ hands off his arm so he let go, took his mouth off his skin and looked at him right in the eyes, almost through, still moving his hips back and forth, practically imperceptible. Mac was desperately trying to find something in Dennis’ gaze, anything.

Then Mac suddenly grabbed Dennis’ head and smashed their lips together, he roughly tangled his fingers in the curls and Dennis sharply inhaled in surprise. With the hand that's not in Dennis’ hair, Mac grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against his body. Dennis grunted in Mac’s mouth at the sudden contact and gently scraped his teeth on his tongue as a reward. Dennis expertly moved his tongue into Mac's mouth, humming happily. They stopped for a few seconds to breathe then Mac licked Dennis’ bottom lip before capturing it again. Dennis broke the kiss and dropped his hands to Mac’s jeans. As he unzipped it, Mac grunted and shoved his crotch forward. Dennis giggled at his reaction and didn’t linger with his underwear before grabbing Mac’s half hard cock and giving it a quick tug. Mac whimpered and Dennis looked at him with a side smile that might as well had set Mac on fire right there and then. 

‘’I bet she didn’t know how to make you shiver with pleasure. I can make you cum right here with just my one hand. Mac, you have no idea how good I am, how amazing coming for me will feel. I am godlike.’’ Mac’s head fell back against the door in bliss. His eyelids fluttered and his engorged dick was in pain. Then Dennis slid his thumb across the head, collecting droplets of pre-come, and Mac screamed, muffled in the other man’s neck. He was moving his hand up and down the shaft so fast Mac couldn’t see the fingers anymore. 

‘’Dennis.’’ ‘’Mac.’’ 

Mac actually whined when Dennis stopped jerking him off. His eyes were teary, and he tried to mumble ‘’Why did you stop?’’ but fingers were shoved in his mouth. Dennis enjoyed how fast Mac began to suck them. He knew he could taste himself, and that turned him on. He pushed further down Mac’s throat until he felt what he was looking for. Mac gagged loudly and Dennis retrieved his hand, now even slicker than before. ‘’You looked so hot gagging on my fingers. Your dick is going to love all that spit.’’ He put his hand back on Mac, and he jumped a little in surprise, before moaning loudly again. ‘’I know you like it fast and slippery. I know because you told me, Mac.’’ ‘’Shit, Den.. I- I-’’ ‘’What Mac? You didn’t seem to lose your words earlier when you kept talking about her and how she sucked your neck. Where are your words now?’’ ‘’Dennis I’m going to come.’’ He spurred. Dennis dropped to his knees and shoved Mac’s dick in his mouth. Mac tried to scream but not a sound was able to escape his throat as he filled his best friend with stripes of warm cum. Mac breathed heavily and stared into Dennis eyes, which were wide open. 

‘’Holy shit, I came in your mouth.’’ Dennis got up and used the back of his hand to dry his lips and chin. ‘’I told you I was better than her, whoever she is. Now you have experienced a real 5 Stars Encounter.’’ Mac cleared his throat and put his cock back in his pants before adding, like somewhat of an afterthought: ‘’Dennis, she’s a he.’’

**Author's Note:**

> That ending cracks me up. I can just picture Dennis' face. Classic.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it! (It's my first MacDen fic so I'm a little anxious).
> 
> iasip tumblr; sweetdcharlie (come talk to me about stuff I'm nice)


End file.
